Petites histoires de corps
by Artoung-Lemoncurd
Summary: Comment une histoire d'amour débute ou comment une simple attirance pour une partie du corps peut révéler des sentiments bien plus profonds.(HPDM)
1. Petite histoire d'yeux

**Titre : Petites histoires de corps**

**Auteurs : **Lemoncurd et Artoung.

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating **: PG13

**Petite note :** Alors voilà, cette fic est écrite avec Lemoncurd, nous allons faire un chapitre chacune, pour l'instant il y a quatre chapitres de prévus, mais il est possible que ce nombre se rallonge. De toutes façons cela n'aura pas trop d'impact sur l'histoire car chaque chapitre pourra presque être considéré comme un os, le thème restera cependant le même.

Chaque chapitre sera assez court, c'est fait exprès, et j'espère qu'ils vous plairont !

Pour tous ceux et celles qui m'avaient déjà laissé une review sur « petite histoire d'yeux » (au départ je l'avais posté dans les RAR de « mes nuits sont plus belles que vos jours ») je voulais vous dire que je vous remercie beaucoup, et j'y répondrais en même temps que les autres, c'est-à-dire au début du chapitre 2 qui sera écrit par Lemoncurd.

**Note importante** : Toutes les petites histoires présentées dans cette fic traiteront d'une relation homosexuelle entre Harry et Draco donc ceux que cela dérange sont priés de ne pas lire la suite.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : Petite histoire d'yeux**

**Pov de Draco**

Je ne comprends pas, je viens encore de croiser un groupe de fille et elles ont encore une fois parlé de SES yeux. Cela commence vraiment à m'énerver.

Je ne vois pas ce que ses yeux ont de si particulier.

Je réfléchis à ce qu'elles peuvent bien leurs trouver.

Bon, ils sont verts, je suis d'accord pour dire que ce n'est pas une couleur très répandue mais il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat !

En plus il a ses sales lunettes rondes, je ne vois pas du tout ce que la gent féminine peut trouver aux yeux de Potter !

Et si encore il n'y avait que les filles qui se pâmaient devant ses yeux, mais non, le survivant fait aussi baver pas mal de gars juste avec son regard…

Elles disent qu'elles ont l'impression de se noyer dans ce regard…

Cette « expression » est d'une nullité impressionnante ! Comme s'il était possible de se noyer dans un regard. Elles veulent quoi ces cruches, une bouée de survie dès que Potter pose les yeux sur elles ? Elles sont d'un pathétique, elles me donnent envie de vomir.

Et elles se font leur film si jamais « sa majesté Potter » a eut l'obligeance de les regarder, je les entends s'extasier sans aucune retenue et cela me donne envie de les frapper.

« Mon Dieu, il a posé les yeux sur moi, je vais m'évanouir… »

Salope !

« Son regard voulait dire, Marianne, je te veux…J'en suis sûre ! »

Conasse !

« J'ai eu l'impression qu'on était en…connexion…oui, c'est exactement cela, je suis certaine que Harry est fait pour moi : Nathalia Green ! »

Petite pute !

« Ses yeux semblaient fouiller mon corps…et il avait l'air d'aimer ce qu'il voyait. Harry m'a matté, il a fait son innocent, mais je sais lorsque je plais à quelqu'un, et je plais à Potter… »

Sale garce !

Tous les jours c'est la même chose : telles des dindes, elles gloussent sur les yeux de Potter, elles ne s'arrêtent jamais et j'ai envie de les frapper. J'en ai parlé à Blaise, il m'a répondu que c'était parce que je me focalisais sur les discussions concernant les yeux de Potter.

C'est n'importe quoi ! Blaise a vraiment un raisonnement tordu ! Comme si moi, Draco Malfoy, je pouvais m'abaisser à m'intéresser aux yeux de Potter.

Ce n'est pas comme si je les voyais souvent d'ailleurs…

En fait cela va faire 17 jours que je ne les ai pas vu…

Je veux dire, ok, je vois Potter tous les jours, ok je le vois regarder d'autres personne mais cela fait 17 jours, 17 putain de jours qu'il ne m'a pas regardé dans les yeux.

A croire que mes yeux ne sont pas assez bien pour lui, alors que tout le monde le sait, mon regard est divin !

Potter devrait me supplier de plonger ses yeux dans les miens, mais à la place il m'évite. Je ne le croise plus, ou si peu, en tous les cas je ne croise plus son regard, il me refuse l'accès à ses putain d'yeux de merde !

Mais il regarde les autres. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ces « autres » que je n'ai pas ? Ou plutôt que je n'ai plus !

Avant Potter me regardait…

Je me souviens de son regard, il était sombre presque tout le temps lorsqu'il était sur moi…

J'ai entendu une fille dire que lorsque les gens désirent ardemment quelque chose, leurs yeux s'assombrissent…

Les yeux de Potter sur moi étaient très sombres, verts foncés, mais je pense que c'était dû à la répulsion.

Est-ce que mes yeux sont gris foncés lorsque je regarde Potter ?

Si c'est le cas, est-ce dû à de la répulsion ?

Est-ce que je déteste Potter ?

Je veux juste qu'il me regarde encore… Cela ne veut pas dire que je l'aime.

C'est seulement parce que cela fait déjà 17 jours, je suis juste curieux. Je veux juste savoir si ses yeux ont toujours cette étrange lueur.

J'ai entendu beaucoup de fille parler des yeux de Potter. Certaines disaient que son regard était empli d'espoir et de bonté.

Mais aucune n'a parlé de « la lueur ».

D'autres disaient que le regard de Potter était doux et sérieux.

Là aussi, elles n'ont pas parlé de « la lueur ».

Il y en a aussi qui disait que son regard était à la fois résigné et pourtant déterminé.

Pour avoir souvent regardé les yeux de Potter, je peux en effet dire que dans son regard se reflète toutes ses émotions, et bien d'autres choses encore. Le regard de Potter est étrange…

Le regard de Potter vous montre que la vie existe, il vous montre aussi que la douleur fait partie de cette vie, et il y a cette confiance qui ne part jamais de son regard, alors les gens ont foi en lui. Les gens pensent que peut être, finalement, il y a un espoir, que peut-être Voldemort peut être battu. Moi, lorsque je plonge dans les yeux de Potter je crois en cela.

Mais il y a aussi cette drôle de lueur dont personne ne parle… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne ne parle de cette lueur, elle fait pourtant avoir chaud partout, elle nous fait nous sentir bien, nous sentir unique. Moi je la vois tout le temps cette lueur lorsque Potter pose ses yeux sur moi et alors je me sens…important.

Je me suis alors posé la question suivante :

Pourquoi personne ne parle de la lueur dans les yeux de Potter ?

La réponse m'a semblé évidente : c'est parce que personne ne voit la lueur.

Alors est-ce que les gens ne voient pas le lueur parce qu'ils ne savent pas « regarder » ou est-ce parce que Potter ne les regarde pas avec « la lueur » ?

Je préfère ne pas répondre à cette question.

J'en ai vraiment marre, 17 jours c'est beaucoup trop, je n'aime pas son indifférence, je veux le voir ME regarder, je veux qu'il ME parle, je veux avoir une place dans sa vie, même si c'est celle du connard de service !

Alors c'est décidé : je ne supporte plus cette situation, et la prochaine fois que je vois Potter je l'oblige à me regarder d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Les heures de cours défilent, et je n'ai pas vu Potter une seule fois.

Je marche dans les couloirs en compagnie de Blaise pour me rendre en métamorphose, et c'est à ce moment là que je le croise pour la première fois de la journée : il est comme toujours en compagnie du miséreux et de la sang-de-bourbe et comme toujours son regard fuit le mien…

Cela m'agace vraiment beaucoup : je l'attrape par le col et le plaque contre le mur sous le regard surprit de Blaise qui même s'il ne semble rien comprendre empêche la belette de se jeter sur moi.

Granger me crie de lâcher Potter mais je n'en ferais rien, je veux qu'il me regarde.

Ce con évite mon regard, il me dit de le laisser tranquille mais il ne me regarde pas. Ses joues sont rouges et son souffle saccadé mais ses yeux se posent désespérément sur tout ce qui n'est pas moi.

"-REGARDE MOI POTTER!"

Ce putain de gryffondor se met à bafouiller et il se tortille pour que je le lâche mais il ne me regarde toujours pas. La belette et Granger ont cessé de tenter d'empêcher une énième bataille et un silence étrange se fait autour de nous, comme s'ils retenaient tous leur respiration.

Je sais que j'ai crié après Potter, j'ai perdu le contrôle, je suis en manque, je veux qu'il me regarde, j'en ai besoin…je veux, je dois revoir la lueur.

"-Regarde moi Harry…"

Ma voix est presque suppliante et je me déteste pour cela, pourtant Harry cesse de se débattre, et son regard lentement, nerveusement trouve le mien.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je relâche la pression sur son col, je suis perdu dans un océan vert…

Cela faisait si longtemps, Harry ne me quitte pas des yeux.

Et je vois le vert de ses yeux s'assombrir de plus en plus, et je me rend compte que les filles du château avaient raison…je suis en train de me noyer…

Mais pour rien au monde je ne veux qu'on me sorte de cet océan.

Laissez moi suffoquer, laissez mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite, laissez moi retenir ma respiration…Ne me détournez pas de ce regard.

La lueur est de retour et je me sens bien. Potter me regarde toujours.

Est-ce qu'il se noie lui aussi dans mes yeux ?

Je ne vois pas qui pourrais avoir envie de se noyer dans du gris, le vert c'est tellement mieux…

Je pourrais passer ma vie perdu dans ce regard, j'aimerais passer ma vie à fouiller ses émotions, à rechercher la lueur encore et encore, et si je la trouve comme aujourd'hui alors ma vie sera belle.

Cela doit faire quelque temps maintenant que nous sommes ainsi, seuls au monde, juste deux regards s'affrontant.

Je me demande si Potter comprend que mes yeux essaient de lui dire une chose que je ne suis pas capable de prononcer.

Je me demande si Potter voit la lueur dans mes yeux…

Est-ce qu'il comprend qu'il est unique à mes yeux ?

Est-ce qu'il comprend que j'aime mourir noyé dans ses yeux ?

Est-ce qu'il comprend qu'il me fait vivre en me tuant à petit feu ?

Ne détournes pas les yeux de moi Potter, je suis bien ainsi…

Approches tes lèvres de moi Potter, nos yeux se sont trouvés, mais elles pas encore.

Embrasse moi Potter mais ne détourne pas les yeux.

Ne détourne pas les yeux

Mon amour…

**Fin**

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu !

Prochain chapitre, c'est Lemoncurd qui s'y colle.

Bisous et à bientôt.

Artoung


	2. Petite histoire de lèvres

**Titre : Petites histoires de corps**

**Auteurs : **Lemoncurd et Artoung.

**Disclaiming** : pas à nous mais à J.K.R.

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating **: PG13

**Note importante** : Toutes les petites histoires présentées dans cette fic traiteront d'une relation homosexuelle entre Harry et Draco donc ceux que cela dérange sont priés de ne pas lire la suite.

**

* * *

****RAR :**

**Lisanthius **: je suis contente que tu ne boudes plus et je suis encore plus contente que « petites histoires d'yeux » t'ai plu. En fait, comme elle a plu à pas mal de monde j'ai décidée de la poster en tant que fic avec la suite et Lemoncurd a bcp aimé l'idée et une chose en amenant une autre voilà qu'on se retrouve avec un compte commun et j'en suis très contente et très fière…voilà, dans ce chapitre c'est lemoncurd qui raconte une petite histoire et tu verras, c'est excellent !

**Venusa : **Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé « petite histoire d'yeux », je répond ici à ta review car comme tu as pu le constater, finalement je poste cette histoire dans une fic et en plus je ne fais pas cela toute seule !

**Lemoncurd :** Alors là je ris, mais bon je répond avec joie à ta review, et je t'en mettrais une, pour que tu as du travail en plus dans tes rar (non non, je ne suis pas sadique), bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis très très contente que « petite histoire d'yeux » te plait, et encore plus contente que cela t'ai plu au point de faire une co-écriture avec moi, c'est trop d'honneur !

**Leviathoune **: ne pleures pas ! Car voici la suite et en plus c'est lemoncurd qui l'a écrite, par contre on ne verra pas la réaction de Ron et Hermione, désolée…et ne t'inquiète pas je reste encore un peu en tant qu' « auteuse », jusqu'à que mon inspiration soit tarie ou jusqu'à que plus personne n'aime mes fics, on verra ! Bisous.

**Loryah** : Merci beaucoup, j'adoooooooore lorsqu'on adore mon style, donc merci et gros bisous ! Et oui, tu m'avais déjà laissé une review car au départ je l'avais posté dans les rar, cette fic n'était pas prévue, donc merci de m'avoir redonné ton avis, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

**BlackNemesis :** Double merci pour toi, tu n'étais pas obligée de re-reviewer, mais bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre car c'est vraiment très gentil à toi et ça fait super plaisir ! Donc je suis contente que cela t'ait plu et je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire aussi vu que c'est lemoncurd qui nous l'a concocté, pour ma part je l'adore !

**Orphée Potter :** Tu en voulais encore, tu vas en avoir, j'espère que cette fic te plaira, et mes dix petits doigts te remercient pour tes compliments sur eux, ils ne sont pas tout rouge mais devant tant de gentillesse, ils ont envie de taper plein plein d'histoire !

**Shetane :** Tu trouves la fin sadique, j'espère que te voilà rassurer car il y a une suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Lee-NC-Kass** : Oui, je crois que vous avez raison, on ne regarde pas assez les gens dans les yeux lorsqu'on leur parle, pourtant cela rajoute un truc à la conversation, on parle aussi avec le regard et même si on ne croise pas de Harry ou de Draco, il y a de très jolis yeux qui n'attendent que d'être regardé (voilà, c'était ma pensée « philosophique » de la journée) !

**Oxaline **: Désolée, il est vrai que la petite histoire juste pour vous est devenue pour tout le monde, mais j'ai bien envie de continuer mon système de mini histoire pour les dernières rar de fic, je verrais bien…en tous les cas je suis contente que le premier chapitre t'ai plu !

**Bilou la fée** : Merci, bcp bcp, tu as toujours le mot pour que je me sente bien, je t'adore et j'espère que mes futurs écrits ne te décevront pas !

**Aresse **: Je suis contente que le « cadeau » t'ai plu, et j'espère que la suite va te plaire aussi !

**Minerve **: Je vais essayer d'être moins en retard dans mes rar dorénavant mais peut être que vous aurez d'autres « petites histoires » si je suis inspirée car j'aime bien cette idée de faire des mini os pour les dernières rar !

**Galouz : **Merci bcp, je suis très contente qu'encore une fois tu aimes mes écris, je dirais même que je suis émue…et toi, à quand le prochain hp/dm ?

**Ddy **: Tu veux la suite ? Voil0 la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras mais il n'y aura pas « d'union », car cette fic est pg13, oui c'est étonnant de ma part et de celle de Lemoncurd mais on a voulu tenter le coup ! Par contre, tu vas enfin savoir s'ils se sont embrassés !

**Vif d'or : **Merci à toi pour ta review une fois de plus très gentille, je suis contente que tu ais aimé ! Bisous

**Anagrammes** : T'as vu ça (je sais, t'as lu ça ; j'ai compris, je te connais maintenant, toujours à chipoter !) bref, t'as lu ça ! J'ai mis le « s » à anagrammes, je suis fière de moi, je m'applaudis, j'espère que je ne l'oublierais plus ! Voilà, voilà…Tu trouves qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau que les yeux au monde ? C'est que tu n'as pas encore lu la petite histoire de lemoncurd, c'est divin, on en redemande, enfin moi j'en redemande en tous cas, et en plus je connais la suite nananananère ! (je m'aime des fois , c'est pour me venger de ta non coopération à la diffusion des infos concernant ta prochaine fic !)

**dmoniac Cat's** : Je suis vraiment contente que ce début t'ai plu, merci bcp !

**Eilwin **: Oui, c'est vrai que Draco il est tout traumatisé, il s'est noyé dans les bo yeux de ryry, povre petit dray, faut que quelqu'un vienne lui faire du bouche à bouche !

**Selana :** Merci bcp, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes ce début, j'espère que tu vas aussi aimer la suite !

**Nfertiti** : Moi aussi je suis trop contente d'être associée à Lemoncurd, elle écrit divinement, enfin, tu dois la connaître et puis tu vas voir, son chapitre est extra !

**Imeldamizi **: Je suis trop contente d'avoir une review de toi, j'adore tes fics hp/dm, j'avoue que je ne lis pas les autres mais je vais peut être mis mettre si c'est toi qui les écrit ! Donc je suis ravie que tu aimes et tu verras, celui de Lemoncurd est excellent !

**Lovely A :** Je suis ravie que tu aimes, et j'espère que ça va continuer !

**Sefadora Firewood** : Oui, oui, on continue, merci bcp !

**Tatunette **: comme tu peux le constater, la suite est venue très vite, je suis contente que tu ais aimé « petite histoire d'yeux », merci bcp !

**Slydawn :** Merci bcp, comme tu peux le voir, la suite a été vite postée et j'espère qu'elle te plaira, moi je l'adore en tous cas !

**Warriomeurh :** Je suis très contente que le premier os t'ai plu, je les écris assez rapidement je dois dire, et puis le thème des yeux c'était assez facile, donc merci pour tes compliments, bisous et bonne lecture !

**J'espère n'avoir oublié personne, si c'est le cas, je fais mes plus plates excuses aux personnes concernées**.

* * *

**Et maintenant place à Lemoncurd :**

**Note de l'auteur : **Artoung, en grande modeste, a oublié de préciser que l'idée de cette mini série est d'elle et je la remercie de m'avoir permis de participer à cette histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Petite histoire de lèvres**

**POV de Draco**

Saleté de Minerva Mac Gonnagal !

Elle n'aurait pas surgit telle une furie du couloir voisin, Harry n'aurait pas cessé de me regarder.

Elle m'a volé son regard !

Juste quelques secondes de plus et, j'en suis sûr, il se serait rapproché de moi.

Quelques secondes de plus et j'aurais su si…

Si ses lèvres sont aussi douces que je les devine.

Je n'aurais eu aucune pudeur à l'embrasser devant tous. Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, il faut que je sache quel goût elles ont. Ce sont elles qui m'obsèdent à présent.

Je n'en peux plus de le voir…

les meurtrir quand il se concentre sur sa potion,

les poser sur sa plume quand il réfléchit à un problème,

les entrouvrir pour manger avec une sensualité troublante ,

les toucher parfois du bout des doigts d'un air rêveur,

les incurver pour sourire à d'autres que moi.

Et quand c'est moi qu'il regarde, il passe négligemment sa langue dessus, juste une esquisse de langue qui vient les lécher brièvement, les rendant encore plus brillantes, plus tentatrices, plus appétissantes…

Elles me rendent dingue ! Même quand elles restent sagement muettes, j'ai l'impression qu'elles me crient de venir les recouvrir des miennes, j'ai envie de traverser la grande salle pour exaucer leur prière silencieuse.

… A moins que je ne prenne mes rêves pour des réalités….

Blaise me dit souvent au petit déjeuner d'arrêter de baver à ce point en fixant la table des gryffondors, il paraît que ça lui coupe l'appétit.

Moi, baver comme n'importe quel adolescent enamouré devant le tombeur de ces dames et ces messieurs, moi mis à part ?

Il délire !

… ou alors juste un peu…

Si on m'avait dit un jour que moi, Draco Malfoy, j'en serais réduit à jalouser les choses les plus humbles parce qu'elles ont le privilège de toucher sa bouche…

Je voudrais être tour à tour la brioche qu'il mange le matin, sa plume, une tasse de thé, du bacon, les branches de ses lunettes… Quelle déchéance !

Et puis il y a cette Cho qui se vante à qui veut l'entendre de les avoir déjà embrassées. Quand elle veut rendre jaloux son ami du moment, elle en reparle à longueur de journée, prétendant que c'était le moment le plus romantique de sa vie, que Potter est formidable, qu'on ne pouvait pas faire mieux.

La garce !

De quel droit les a-t elle touché ? Je suis sûr qu'elle lui a forcé la main, de toute façon ses lèvres ne sont pas pour elle ni pour aucune greluche de Poudlard, ses lèvres sont à MOI !

C'est en ME regardant qu'il les lèche, c'est MOI qu'il veut embrasser, je le sais, je le sens.

Celle là si je la surprend seule au fond d'un couloir, elle va comprendre sa douleur !

Il y a aussi une Serdaigle, Luna Lovegreat je crois, qui m'agace prodigieusement : à chaque fois qu'elle me croise, elle est en train de chanter ce tube moldu vieillot « If you want to know if he loves you so, it's in his kiss ». Je ne sais pas si elle le fait exprès mais ça m'horripile.

Je ne demanderais pas mieux, moi, de savoir.

Parce que c'est bien ce qui me ronge : je sais par « la lueur » que je plais à Harry mais est ce qu'il m'aime ? Est ce que c'est juste un jeu, une curiosité qu'il veut assouvir ou attend-t il plus de moi ?

Si je pouvais l'embrasser, je saurais à quoi m'en tenir…

Parce que je ne peux déjà plus me contenter de son regard, aussi magnifique soit-il.

Je veux qu'il m'embrasse,

Je veux qu'il m'aime,

Je veux en être sûr parce que c'est le doute qui est en train de me rendre fou.

J'essaie de deviner, en imaginant notre baiser, de quelle façon il pourrait m'aimer : serait-il doux, tendre, passionné ?

Me rendrait-il plus fort ou en perdrais-je mes moyens ?

Je sais que je ne le laisse pas indifférent, mais je plais à tant de monde. De lui je veux plus qu'une simple attirance, je veux qu'il m'aime, je veux le bouleverser, je veux qu'il ne puisse pas envisager de vivre sans moi parce que moi, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui.

Et je veux qu'il sache que je l'aime ; peut-être mon regard n'a-t il pas suffit à le convaincre, si je l'embrasse il n'en doutera plus.

Si je l'embrasse je serais définitivement perdu.

Parce quoi qu'il se passe ensuite, qu'il me rejette ou pas, je sais que je serais à lui et que je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier.

Je n'ai jamais essuyé un échec et je n'ai même jamais songé jusqu'ici qu'on puisse se refuser à moi : après tout, je suis irrésistible, n'est ce pas ?

Mais Harry n'est pas n'importe qui, et pour la première fois de ma vie je me dis que je ne le mérite pas.

Cette idée me terrifie.

Mais il faut que je sache.

C'est décidé, je vais élaborer un plan : c'est samedi aujourd'hui, j'ai toute la journée pour y penser.

Dès que je le peux, je m'isole et vais m'installer à l'abri d'un saule pleureur près du lac, le rideau des branches me cache des autres, je me couche confortablement au pied de l'arbre et commence à y penser sérieusement.

Enfin, commencer n'est pas le bon mot, j'y pense en permanence !

Bientôt il y aura le bal d'Halloween et le directeur a exigé que nous soyons tous déguisés cette année, je pourrais ainsi l'approcher sans que personne ne songe à m'en dissuader, il suffit que je choisisse un déguisement typiquement gryffondorien et personne ne songera que je me serais abaissé à choisir… Une tenue de Flash Gordon par exemple, c'est un truc moldu en plus ! Je ferme les yeux pour mieux me concentrer sur mes pensées.

Alors je m'approcherais de lui et…

Mais lui devrait me reconnaître avant, je n'aurais qu'à l'attirer dans un coin…

Alors il me regarderait de ses yeux si verts qui s'assombriraient en me voyant si proche…

Là je me rapprocherait encore un peu plus près…

Je sentirais ce léger souffle chaud contre mon visage, j'y pense si fort que je le sens presque me caresser…

Et puis je tendrais mon cou, me penchant légèrement pendant qu'il me fixerait dans l'attente de…

…

J'avais oublié qu'un gryffondor n'attend pas : il fonce.

J'ouvre les yeux pour avoir la confirmation que mon cœur peut exploser pour de bon : Harry est penché sur moi et effleure mes lèvres des siennes.

Il s'arrête et me regarde, attendant ma réaction : il craint apparemment d'avoir été présomptueux Et moi, imbécile, je reste sous le choc à le fixer, n'osant croire à mon bonheur.

Il se met à rougir, essaie de marmonner quelque chose et s'éloigne de moi lentement.

NON !

Je le retiens par la nuque, elle est chaude sous mes doigts.

Ne pars pas, j'ai tant de choses à te dire…

Sans prononcer un seul mot…

Je reprend ses lèvres avec avidité et le sens répondre avec autant d'empressement. J'avais si envie de ce moment !

Puis je décide de le savourer pleinement et tente de me calmer, prenant le temps de découvrir sa bouche chaude contre la mienne, cessant de malmener pour effleurer, caresser…

Harry, presque allongé, à côté de moi, me suit de nouveau et nous poussons ensemble un profond soupir.

Il a une façon bien à lui de m'embrasser qui me fait chavirer. Seules nos lèvres se touchent et pourtant c'est tout mon corps qui réagit, se détend, s'abandonne.

Il m'aime, et plus fort que je ne l'espérais. Et de toutes les façons possibles, de toute sa force et de toute sa douceur.

Harry…

Sens-tu tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi dans le baiser que je te donne ?

Je me noie dans le tien à en oublier le reste du monde et le fait qu'il existe autre chose que tes lèvres sur les miennes.

M'aimes-tu autant que je veux le croire ?

J'en doute encore, de peur de me réveiller d'un rêve.

Je pose une main tremblante sur ton cœur et le sens battre la chamade sous mes doigts.

Alors je prends ta main et la pose sur mon torse.

Sens-tu toi aussi ce cœur affolé qui ne bat que pour toi ?

Je ne pourrais pas te dire mieux que lui ce que tu me fais vivre, mon amour.

Ce que tu es pour moi.

Sens-tu sous ta paume que tu tiens mon cœur entre tes mains ?

Tu l'as attrapé comme un vif d'or et il palpite sous tes doigts.

Il ne pouvait appartenir qu'à toi, mon cœur.

**FIN**

: **traduction :** Si tu veux savoir s'il t'aime tellement, c'est dans son baiser (que tu le sauras), extrait de « Shoop Shoop Song » de la so gay friendly CHER

**Note de l'auteur** : la comparaison entre le cœur et le vif d'or n'est pas de moi, je l'ai lu dans une fic, j'ignore laquelle et l'image m'a tant plût que je l'ai honteusement reprise, si l'auteur en question me lit : toutes mes excuses pour ce vol qualifié.


	3. Petite histoire de mains

**Réponse aux reviews par Lemoncurd : **

**Anagrammes : **ta sollicitude me touche ainsi que tes compliments, tu peux m'appeler petit citron si ça t'amuse et le tendancieux, au fond, on s'en moque hein, du moment qu'on reste correct ! Quant aux serpillières, on s'en souciera quand elle saura écrire ce mot, hein !;-)

**Oxaline : **Que de fleurs ! J'en suis toute rouge ! Pour la chanson, elle est venue toute seule pendant que j'écrivais et après je me suis saoulé avec en l'écoutant en boucle ! Quant à m'appeler Lemon, ma foi vas-y, t'es pas la première et ça me fait mourir de rire à chaque fois d'avoir un surnom pareil (tu me diras, je l'ai un peu cherché...)

**Warriormeuh : **Non, c'est la fin du chapitre, il y en a 4 en tout, ne prend pas peur ! Merci pour tes encouragements

**Lee-NC-Kass : **Coucou les filles ! Vous êtes devin, c'est ça ? Parce que voilà justement petite histoire de mains !

**Zaika : **Alors peut être que tu débarque dans le milieu des slashs et bien que ta review s'adresse plus à Artoung, je me permet de t'apprendre qu'il y a un truc qui s'appelle pudeur : si certes la lecture de lemons peuvent avoir un effet sur l'anatomie humaine, c'est le genre de choses que l'on ne dit jamais . Et qui est encore plus déplacé sur une review pour une fic toute douce. Tu es donc prié de garder pour toi tes remarques sur ta lingerie. Merci quand même et à bientôt !

**Serpentis Draco : **merci !

**Miniway : **Il ne rêve plus à la fin, Drago, il se fait bel et bien embrassé par Harry (le petit veinard !)

**Bilou la fée : **On a essayé de faire un style commun, en effet, pour que l'histoire se tienne et merci de tes compliments, j'espère que la suite ci dessous écrite par Artoung continuera à te plaire.

**Phoenix260 : **Artoung et moi te remercions pour tes encouragements.

**Aresse : **le POV de Harry il y en a un seul dans cette fic, et il est juste en dessous des rar : ça tombe bien ! Bises

**Micy **: micy ! Euh, je voulais dire : merci !

**Vert emeraude : **la suite, de suite !

**Selana : **Amélie Poulain ? Tiens c'est amusant, j'avais pas fait le rapprochement ! merci !

**Cyrano : **Voilà une review comme je les aime ! Artoung et moi ignorions que nous étions populaire, c'est toujours agréable à lire ;-), moi qui l'étais pas à l'école ça me change ! Drago est en effet légèrement obsédé par tout ce qui concerne Harry, va savoir pourquoi… Quant à Luna c'est tout à fait ça. Le machiavélisme innocent j'appelle ça de l'intelligence, normal, elle est à Serdaigle quand même ! Bisous !

**Gaelle Gryffondor : **merci.

**Griselle : **coucou, toi qui a passé ton temps à lire mes fics cette semaine ! ça fait toujours plaisir ! Drago en Flash Gordon, en effet ça fout la trouille ! Et ils se sont bien embrassés sous le saule, yes !

**Imeldamizi : **Merci, je suis franchement touchée par ta review ! et voilà le retour d'Artoung pour la suite !

**Lovely A : **la suite arrive et cette fois c'est Artoung qui s'y colle !

**Sefadora Firewood** : alors petite explicatoion de texte : Drago était en train de faire un plan pour embrasser Harry et pendant qu'il le mettait en place dans sa tête en fermant les yeux, Harry est venu l'embrasser.

**Orphée : **Ta rar s'adresse apparemment à Artoung , mais je me permet de te dire quand même : évite de trop te cogner la tête, c'est pas bon pour elle….

**Tatunette **: Merci, voilà la suite !

**Loryah : **La suite sera posté à une semaine d'écart, donc tu n'auras jamais à attendre et merci de nous apprécier, ça fait plaisir !

**Artoung : **ah bon ? Tu préfère « petite histoire de..** » ! **Mes amitiés à ton lit !

**Auteurs : **Lemoncurd et Artoung.

**Disclaming :** Pas à nous mais à J.R.K

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating **: PG13

**Note importante** : Toutes les petites histoires présentées dans cette fic traiteront d'une relation homosexuelle entre Harry et Draco donc ceux que cela dérange sont priés de ne pas lire la suite.

**Chapitre 3 : Petite histoire de mains**

**Par Artoung**

**POV de Harry**

Je le regarde manier les fioles discrètement alors que nous sommes en cours de potion. J'ai fait exprès de me mettre à côté de Neville pour avoir une vue imprenable sur ses mains…

Elles sont siiiiiii belles…

Bon, il est vrai qu'on ne peut guère trouver des imperfections dans le physique de Draco mais pour ma part j'ai un faible pour ses mains, et ses yeux, et sa bouche, et ses hanches, et…

D'accord, j'ai un faible pour le corps de Draco en général…

Mais en ce moment c'est sur ses mains que je me focalise, il a de longs doigts fins qui manient les fioles avec dextérité…Et fort heureusement, il n'y a pas que les fioles qu'il sait manier.

Mes mains à moi ne sont pas belles, je les trouve quelconque, sans aucune grâce, mais il m'a dit qu'il les aimait…enfin ce n'est pas vraiment cela : qu'il aimait lorsqu'elles étaient sur lui. Cela tombe bien, j'adore poser mes mains sur Draco Malfoy.

Je pousse un soupir rêveur alors qu'il prend une queue de limace entre ses doigts fins…

Il est siiiiiiii sexy quand il fait cela !

Harry, concentre toi un peu voyons !

Je me tourne vers Neville et je dois avoir l'air d'un idiot parce que je l'entends marmonner que je suis un cas irrécupérable.

Mais Neville, je rétorque, tu as vu ses mains ?

Neville regarde alors Draco qui malaxe un truc gluant, il fait cela siiiiiiiii bien !

Berk ! Ecoutes Harry, arrête de t'extasier dès que tu le vois, ça devient grave !

Mais je ne m'extasie pas du tout ! Je jette un regard noir à Neville qui décidemment ne comprend rien. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma potion, à Draco, à ma potion, à Draco, à ma potion, à Draco…

Puis mon regard semble finalement s'être décidé à se poser uniquement sur Draco et j'entends Neville soupirer de désespoir. S'il préfère regarder la préparation de la potion, c'est son problème ! Il ne sait pas ce qu'il loupe…les mains de Draco sont…

Divines !

Je ne trouve pas d'autre mot.

Il a des mains de magicien… Bon, ok, je sais que c'est un sorcier mais je suis sûr que ses mains sont plus puissantes que n'importe quel sort. Il suffit qu'il me touche et je fonds.

Je me perds dans les souvenirs de la nuit dernière, il a fait bien plus que me toucher… Il m'a caressé.

Draco caresse divinement bien : il prend son temps, il cherche mes points sensibles, les trouve, me fait un sourire coquin et il use et abuse de ses trouvailles. Moi pendant ce temps là, je ne peux que gémir.

J'ai l'impression d'être si faible entre ses mains, je deviens tout tremblant et j'ai soudainement très chaud, j'ai la fièvre lorsque Draco me touche. Cela ne peut être que ça, en tous les cas, j'en ai les symptômes : tête qui tourne, chaleur intense, impression que mes pieds ne touchent plus terre…

Enfin, à part la perte de contrôle que cela me procure, la fièvre qui m'habite lorsque Draco me touche n'a aucun inconvénient. Bien au contraire, elle a même certains avantages à ne pas négliger. En effet, lorsque je deviens fiévreux sous son toucher, cela semble beaucoup plaire à Draco…

Il aime me voir malade d'amour pour lui.

Je crois que je pourrais écrire un roman sur ses mains, elles m'ont fait voir les étoiles tant de fois…ses mains m'ont tant de fois fait la courte échelle pour atteindre le septième ciel (1).

Je suis peut être en effet un peu obsédé par ses mains. Cela va faire trois semaines que nous sommes ensemble et je crois que mon obsession a commencé il y a 5 jours

Je marchais tranquillement à ses côtés dans un des couloirs du château, et là nous avons croisé un couple qui se tenait parla main.

Je me suis alors rendu compte que jamais Draco ne m'avait tenu par la main. Et cela fait un peu mal je dois dire.

Enfin, c'est vrai quoi ! Toute l'école est au courant que nous sommes ensemble, ce n'est pas un scoop, et pourtant en public il est si distant ! Il m'embrasse quelque fois, me parle et me sourit mais il ne m'a jamais tenu par la main comme le font les amoureux.

Tous les amoureux du château se tiennent par la main mais pas nous. Je sais, je suis ridicule de me prendre la tête pour cela mais c'est ainsi ! C'est pourtant un geste banal mais il a l'air incapable de le faire. Moi j'aime ce geste, je suis jaloux de tout ces amoureux qui entrelacent leur doigts, j'ai l'impression que leurs mains se font l'amour et elles le font en public, c'est comme si ils clamaient haut et fort : « Voici la personne que j'aime, voyez nos mains entrelacées, nous nous aimons et nous emmerdons le reste du monde ! »

Bon, il est possible que je me prenne légèrement la tête avec cette histoire de main mais depuis ce jour là j'ai l'impression que je vois des amoureux se tenir par la main à tous les coins du château, je dois devenir fou, ce n'est pas possible !

Mais j'aimerai tellement moi aussi que mes doigts fassent l'amour aux doigts longs et fins de Draco, j'aimerai faire cela devant tout le monde, pour leur montrer à tous que Draco Malfoy est à moi et à moi seul!

Enfin encore faudrait-il que Môssieur Draco Malfoy se décide !

Je ne sais pas vraiment comme lui faire comprendre ! Je le connais pourtant bien maintenant mais j'ai toujours peur de mal m'y prendre avec lui, j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui. Je veux dire que c'est un Malfoy, dans le monde sorcier il est presque considéré comme un prince, moi je serais plutôt un écuyer… bref quelqu'un qui n'a rien à faire avec un prince…

Il doit peut être trouver cela idiot lorsqu'il voit les gens se tenir par la main.

J'en ai encore parlé à Ron et Hermione et ils ont émit l'idée saugrenue que peut être Draco attendait que cela soit moi qui lui prenne la main… Ils ne connaissent pas bien Draco, moi je sais que lorsqu'il veut quelque chose il l'obtient. Si il ne me donne pas la main c'est simplement parce qu'il ne la veut pas. Je vois bien qu'il se renfrogne lorsqu'on croise des amoureux se tenant par la main. Il regarde leurs mains jointes d'un air sombre, cette marque d'affection publique doit le dégoûter, pourtant, tout le monde fait cela.

Les cours se terminent enfin et nous avons deux heures devant nous avant le repas du soir.

Comme tous les jours je rejoins Draco dans le grand hall, il est toujours le premier à être là, il est adossé à un mur, il a les mains dans ses poches, il est l'incarnation de la nonchalance.

Je sais qu'il a horreur d'attendre, il n'aime pas le regard des gens, il pense que les gens se disent que Malfoy attend comme un brave toutou Harry Potter et Draco a horreur qu'on le prenne pour un pantin.

Pourtant je fais exprès d'arriver après lui, juste pour le voir dans cette position, il est sexy ainsi, ses yeux scrutant la porte d'entrée, il a l'air si calme, si sûr de lui, il me donne envie de le prendre à même le mur lorsqu'il est ainsi. De toutes façons je ne sais pas comment il fait cela mais j'ai tout le temps envie de lui.

Je le rejoins enfin le cœur battant à tout rompre comme s'il s'agissait d'un premier rendez-vous, mais mon cœur bat toujours plus vite lorsque je suis à ses côtés alors je me suis fait à cette idée, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais capable de contrôler cet organe. Ses yeux me dardent de reproches comme toujours parce qu'il a dut m'attendre mais lui ne dit rien.

J'ai très envie d'embrasser ses lèvres mais maintenant je sais que j'en ai le droit, Draco Malfoy est mon petit copain ! Alors je me penche doucement, lui laissant le temps de se dérober s'il ne veut pas mais comme toujours il a l'air partant, je l'embrasse donc doucement, et comme à chaque fois alors que je le sens me répondre je pars au paradis.

Le baiser prend fin et Draco me sourit et je me sens bien. Comme chaque jour nous nous promenons côte à côte, c'est à ce moment là de la journée que nous parlons de tout ou de rien, et cela me plait beaucoup. Draco me parle de sa journée, il est toujours assez sarcastique alors que moi c'est plutôt le contraire. Je l'entends critiquer le cours qu'il a eu avec Bins mais je suis un peu ailleurs, ma main me démange, je sais qu'elle veut enlacer celle de Draco, alors je me retiens, et je me concentre sur la voix de mon serpentard car s'il y a une chose que Draco exècre c'est bien d'être ignoré quand il parle.

Aujourd'hui nous nous promenons dans le château, il fait trop froid dehors, j'étais content, j'avais enfin réussis à me concentrer sur la discussion et à oublier cette histoire de main lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir nous croisons des amoureux.

Et ils se tiennent par la main.

Draco cesse de parler quelque instant, son visage s'assombrit alors que ses yeux s'attardent sur les mains unies qui passent devant nous.

Cela n'a duré que quelque seconde Draco reprend le fil de son discours et moi j'essaie d'empêcher ma main d'attraper la sienne.

Je crois que je suis maudit car quelque seconde plus tard un autre couple passe devant nous.

En se tenant par la main.

Draco a la même réaction que tout à l'heure. Ma main me démange, elle cherche désespérément le contact de celle de mon serpentard, elle sait déjà qu'elle sera douce et chaude et mes doigts se meurent d'amour pour les longs doigts fins de Draco, mais je tiens bon et ma main perd cette bataille.

Hélas la guerre ne semble pas être encore gagnée, à croire que le destin se lie contre moi, cela fait au moins cinq couples que nous croisons ! Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous ces stupides amoureux à se promener dans l'école ? Ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire ? Mais surtout, qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à se tenir par la main ?

J'en ai marre et Draco ne fait pas un geste, sa main me narguant, se balançant négligemment au niveau de sa hanche.

Je la vois, pâle, si douce, si chaude, si tentante…

Un nouveau couple passe mais je ne le vois même pas : mes yeux dévorent la main de Draco.

Par contre je vois le regard presque désespéré de Draco sur ma main.

Minute !

Retour en arrière !

Draco regarde désespérément MA main, MA main à moi tout seul ! Et si finalement Ron et Hermione avaient raison ?

Je réfléchis à toute allure alors que Draco a repris son air impassible. Est-ce que par hasard Draco voudrait aussi me tenir par la main mais qu'il n'oserait pas ? Cela me semble impossible, c'est un comportement anti-Draco, cela voudrait dire qu'il a peur de ma réaction ! Il croit peut être que j'aurais honte de me trimbaler dans tout le château avec ma main dans la sienne, il croit peut être que je trouve ce geste « gnan-gnan » et terriblement sans intérêt.

Moi en tous les cas, c'est ce que je croyais qu'il pensait avant de voir son regard désespéré. Maintenant je doute…

Et si je tentais le coup ?

Et si je permettais enfin à ma main de rejoindre la sienne ?

Le pire qui puisse m'arriver c'est que Draco refuse cette main, mais il peut aussi l'accepter.

Je décide de prendre mon courage à deux mains, après tout, c'est moi le gryffondor de notre couple et donc je devrais être capable de faire cela.

Je ne remarque même pas que j'ai retenu ma respiration alors que dans un des couloirs de Poudlard ma main s'approche de celle de Draco.

Je la frôle d'abord et il ne réagit pas, je continue alors mon avancée, doucement ma main se faufile vers la sienne et nos paumes se touchent enfin une fraction de seconde avant que mes doigts s'enlacent enfin aux siens.

Il garde ma main dans la sienne et je respire enfin. Notre discussion reprend comme si de rien n'était.

Mais tout a changé, je suis bien et ma main fait l'amour à la sienne et lorsque les gens nous croisent il ne lâche pas ma main, il la serre même un peu plus en une douce pression.

Je l'aime.

C'est tout ce à quoi je pense en ce moment, j'aime cette partie de Draco que je ne connaissais pas. Et j'ai un sourire de joie simple parce que Draco l'air de rien nous fait passer par les endroits où se trouvent le plus de gens et parce que ses yeux brillent d'une fierté mal contenue.

Draco Malfoy est fier de me tenir la main, il est heureux de montrer au monde entier que je suis à lui, cela tombe bien, j'en suis heureux aussi.

Je pense que dorénavant nos mains auront du mal à se lâcher lors de nos promenades…

A moins qu'il trouve un autre endroit où poser sa main…il y a en effet un endroit où il adore la mettre. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que Draco fait une fixation sur… Mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

**Fin**

(1) : cette expression n'est pas de moi, je l'ai entendue dans « La complainte des filles de joies » une chanson de Georges Brassens.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, vous retrouvez la talentueuse Lemoncurd pour le chapitre 4 !

A plus,

Artoung.


	4. Petite histoire de cul

**Titre : Petites histoires de corps**

**Auteurs : **Lemoncurd et Artoung.

**Disclaming :** Pas à nous mais à J.R.K

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating **: PG13

**Note importante** : Toutes les petites histoires présentées dans cette fic traiteront d'une relation homosexuelle entre Harry et Draco donc ceux que cela dérange sont priés de ne pas lire la suite.

* * *

**RAR :**

**Sefadora Firewood : **Coucou ! Désolée, mais pas de pov de draco sur petite histoire de main, par contre Lemoncurd vous a concocté un beau pov de dray, je te remercie pour tes compliments.

**Lovely A** : Merci bcp, je suis très contente que cette idée de petites histoires te plaise, mais on s'est arrêtée à 4 chapitres c'est donc le dernier (même si on ne peut jurer de rien !). Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, je pense que ce chapitre aussi va te faire sourire.

**Lemoncurd **: Salut ! Tu sais que tu me fais rougir toi ! (ne fais pas ton innocente, je sais que tu le sais !) Bref, merci pour tes compliments, merci d'avoir partagé ces petites histoires avec moi et merci pour ton aide inestimable au quotidien ! Bisous.

**Yochu :** Merci, je suis très contente que tu es aimé, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'aime bien qu'on me dise que mon chapitre est mignon, je ne trouve pas ça très guimauve, enfin, je le suis peut être un peu ça doit être pour ça ! Bref, merci bcp, bonne lecture !

**Leviathoune :** Serais tu un détective privé ? Comment as tu su que ce chapitre était une « petite histoire de cul » ? Le secret était pourtant bien gardé ! J'espère qu'il te plaira, pour ma part c'est mon chapitre préféré. Bisous.

**Lulu **: Merci bcp, je suis ravie que tu aimes !

**Vert émeraude** : Merci bcp pour tes encouragements, j'espère que ta patience ne t'as pas fait défaut pour l'arrivée du dernier chapitre (en même temps on a mis qu'une semaine !). Bonne lecture.

**L'Anonyme :** Mais bien sûr que harry et draco vont bien ensemble ! Tu en doutais ? En tous cas je suis contente que ça te plaise.

**Crasysnape** : Merci à toi pour tes compliments ! Je suis vraiment ravie que tu aimes, donc merci bcp et gros bisous.

**Cyrano **: Alors comme cela nous sommes populaires ! Tu as tout à fait raison, j'ai d'ailleurs une séance photo à 15h et Lemoncurd a sa séance de dédicace journalière à 16h30, enfin, elle a prit la grosse tête, elle a 3 gardes du corps (à moins que ça soit parce qu'ils sont ultra mignon qu'elle les a embauché… ?) Non, non, je blague, Lemoncurd, si tu lis ces mots saches que je blague ! Cyrano ne va pas lui raconter que j'ai dit qu'elle a pris la grosse tête, ou elle va m'envoyer ses gardes du corps…Heu dans ce cas, vas y dis-lui finalement !(non, non je ne suis pas une obsédé !) A part ça, c'est une évidence que Lemoncurd soit à serpentard, je me demande pourquoi personne ne l'a compris plutôt ! Je te remercie bcp pour tes compliments sur « petites histoires de mains » et je ne sais pas si tu peux encore te réincarner en Harry ou dray, mais je peux te dire, qu'étant une célébrité j'ai bcp plus de chance que toi d'y parvenir :D (et oui, c'est ça la classe !). Bon j'arrête de raconter n'importa quoi et je te laisse à ta lecture. Bisous et merci pour tout !

**Loryah :** Tu veux la suite ? Et bien là voilà, tu vas voir elle est extra ! Merci et bonne lecture.

**Clôtho **: Salut miss ! Encore une fois ta review me fait très plaisir, c'est vraiment très gentil tout ce que tu me dis, je suis ravie que tu aimes ce que j'écris. Il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter une bonne lecture mais je suis sûre qu'elle sera bonne, cette histoire est ma préférée !

**Oxaline **: Merci bcp pour tes compliments.

**Natisse **: Toute chamboulée ? wahou ! Merci, j'aime bcp chambouler les gens donc merci !

**Warriormeuh** : Merci, je suis ravie que tu ais aimé, c'est vrai que se tenir par la main ce n'est pas compliqué mais j'aimais assez l'idée de cette histoire je voulais un Harry assez timide et un draco encore plus en fait et un tout qui fini bien, sans problème quoi !

**Phénix 260 :** Merci bcp, oui on continue, la preuve, une autre petite histoire en ligne, même si c'est la dernière !

**Lee-Nc-Kass** : C'est sûr qu'il vaut mieux aimer les mains avec le chapitre d'avant, celui qui n'aime pas ça doit avoir envie de vomir, je devrais juste compter le nombre de fois que j'ai mis ce mot,juste pour rire ! C'est vrai que les yeux, les lèvres et les mains sont des parties sympathiques du corps humain mais vous en avez oublié un et un très important même ! Heureusement que Lemoncurd y a pensé (et non, je ne suis pas une obsédée !) En tous cas, merci bcp et bonne chance avec votre garçon de lycée et avec ses mains !

**Vif d'or** : Merci très chère ! Je pense que Lemoncurd se joint à moi pour te dire que tes compliments nous font très plaisir et que nous aussi on t'adore. Bonne lecture et gros bisous.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Petite histoire de cul (par Lemoncurd)**

**POV de Draco**

« Mais c'est pas vrai, tu es un vrai obsédé ! » dit Harry en riant

Moi ? Obsédé ?

Pas vraiment.

Ou alors juste un peu et encore, pas de la façon dont il le croit.

Quand je coule mes mains à l'intérieur de son pantalon pour les prendre nues, je veux bien qu'il le prenne comme un début de prémices, mais quand je me contente de poser ma paume sur son ravissant derrière, ce n'est que de la chaleur humaine que je recherche.

Je n'y peux rien moi, si ma main est irrésistiblement attirée par ses fesses.

Je ne conçois même pas pourquoi il me le reproche presque.

Après tout, c'est lui qui a commencé

Avec son regard dans lequel je me suis noyé,

Avec son baiser qui a fait battre mon cœur comme jamais,

Avec sa main dans la mienne qui m'a fait me sentir si important alors que je n'osais même pas encore la prendre.

La seule initiative qu'il m'a laissé c'est celle de le toucher.

C'est celle de notre intimité.

Il ne comprend pas que si sa chute de rein est en effet affolante quand je la voie nue et que je ne peux résister aux plaisirs qu'elle peut me donner, quand je devine ses formes sous son pantalon ce n'est pas du désir que je ressens, c'est de l'attendrissement.

Parce que je me dis que c'est mon petit cul adoré à moi, parce que je sais que je suis le seul à pouvoir me permettre ce genre de familiarité avec lui. C'est mon derrière chéri, mon charmant popotin, jamais je ne lui dirais les doux noms que je donne à son postérieur, j'aurais l'air ridicule.

C'est la plus belle paire que j'aie jamais vu, elles sont douces, étroites, charnues, ma main ne se lasse pas de les sentir délicieusement rebondies sous mes doigts, de deviner ses fossettes à travers le tissus. Quand ma main et ainsi pleine, je me sens bien, entier, un peu comme quand on se laisse simplement dorer au soleil.

Ce n'est pas non plus de la possession , je ne le considère pas comme ma chose, c'est juste de l'affection.

Quand il passe devant moi, ma main traîne négligemment sur lui, ce n'est pas un appel à la luxure, c'est juste ma manière à moi de lui dire que je l'aime, lui et son petit corps. Je ne connais pas d'autres moyens de le lui dire, à part peut être en lui disant « je t'aime » et encore : ces trois mots sont tellement galvaudés.

Une main « sagement » posée qui l'accompagne quand il monte les escaliers devant moi, qui se glisse dans la poche arrière de son jean, c'est bien plus parlant.

Et puis je fais ça discrètement…

Enfin, j'essaie…

C'est aussi ma façon de lui dire que je suis là, que je ne me contente pas d'être à côté de lui, que nous sommes ensemble.

Il est en train de discuter avec la belette et la sang-de -bourbe, leur discussion m'ennuient alors ma main recherche sa place préférée…

Il arrête de parler et d'un air mi agacé-mi amusé, il me donne une légère tape dessus pour l'empêcher de revenir une fois de plus à la charge.

Comment a-t il osé !

Je m'en vais, furieux et le laisse avec ses siiiii charmants amis, les deux prudes qui n'osent même pas s'embrasser en public. Qu'il reste avec eux si je suis si peu fréquentable !

En fait je suis plus que furieux, je suis malheureux.

Qu'il m'interdise de le toucher, c'est pire que tout.

C'est comme s'il avait honte de moi.

Honte que nous soyons ensemble.

Parce qu'après tout, Monsieur est une célébrité, un sorcier puissant ; je suis quoi à côté de lui, à part un aristocrate dont la réputation de la famille est exécrable ? Une mauvaise fréquentation ?

Qu'il n'aie crainte, je le laisserais tranquille maintenant, il peut se le garder son corps de rêve, ses yeux, ses lèvres, ses mains, qui elles ne songent jamais à me rendre la pareille, pourtant je le mériterais.

Qu'il se les garde, ses miches, qu'il le conserve pieusement, son derche, Saint Potter de mes deux !

…

C'est idiot, c'est juste un geste, mais ça me fait mal. Ma façon de lui prouver mon amour ne lui convient pas, il trouve mon affection dérangeante, comme si je prenais trop de place.

A-t il déjà oublié ce à quoi j'ai dû renoncer pour être avec lui ? N'y a –t il pas assez de regards désobligeants voire menaçants que je doive essuyer chaque matin par amour pour lui ?

Très bien, je resterais dans mon coin ! Moi et ma fierté légendaire nous ferons tout petits, je raserais les murs puisque mon amour est de trop…

Blaise dit que c'est moi qui en fait trop, que je fais une montagne d'un rien. Il ne voit pas, comme d'habitude, que pour moi c'est vraiment grave.

OOO

C'était hier. Cela fait juste 24 heures, et déjà les élèves ne parlent que de ça.

« Ils se sont disputés ! Se réconcilieront-ils ? » On dirait qu'ils parlent du dernier épisode d'un soap opéra, ils croient que je ne les entend pas murmurer dans mon dos !

Certains même parient sur une probable réconciliation, notre accrochage est devenu le dernier potin de Poudlard !

Mais c'est ma vie Merlin dont ils parlent comme si c'était un spectacle, c'est sur mon cœur brisé qu'ils se penchent sans aucune pudeur !

Je ne leur donnerais pas la satisfaction de me voir abattu.

J'avance la tête haute vers la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner…

Mais avant de l'atteindre, on m'attrape par le bras et me pousse dans une salle désaffectée.

Harry, bien sûr ! Il n'y a que lui pour agir avec si peu de finesse !

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » lui dis-je de mon ton le plus glacial.

« Ça » répond-t il en écrasant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Eh! Il a oublié que je suis fâché? Je suis outré moi ! Il va voir ce que le mot vengeance veut dire chez les Malfoy ! Je suis furieux moi, courroucé, en rogne, ulcéré, enragé, hargneux, je lui en veut à mort , je… trouve qu'il embrasse décidément très bien..

Je lui en veux pour quoi déjà ?

Je n'arrive plus à m'en souvenir, pourtant je sais que je ne dois pas me laisser faire, il se prend pour qui ?

Range ta langue espèce de… 

Oui, dans ma bouche, c'est une façon de la ranger comme une autre…

Quand Harry me lâche enfin, toute envie de vengeance a disparue.

Et après, c'est moi qu'on soupçonne d'être machiavélique !

Je me rappelle pourquoi je lui en veux maintenant, mais je n'ai pas envie de partir pour autant, je ne sais plus trop quoi faire. J'ai peur d'être une fois de plus rejeté et je ne suis pas le genre de personne à attendre qu'on leur donne la permission avant de faire quoique ce soit.

Je ne veux pas le perdre.

Mais je ne veux pas céder.

« Et maintenant que tu l'as eu, qu'est ce que ça change ? »

« Rien, justement. Je ne veux pas que ça change, ou alors juste que tu sois un tout petit peu moins susceptible. »

Susceptible, moi ! Je ne suis pas susceptible, je suis amoureux, nuance ! Et mon amour est peut être un peu trop pressant mais il est sincère.

Harry me regarde en me souriant tendrement malgré mon visage fermé qui ne semble pas l'impressionner. Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule, prend mes mains et les posent sur …ses fesses avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

Et là, je suis heureux.

Stupidement, désespérément, incroyablement heureux.

Quand nous nous décidons à rejoindre les autres pour le petit déjeuner, j'ai presque réussi à effacer de mon visage ce sourire béat.

Les pensionnaires marmonnent en nous voyant, j'en aperçois certains échanger quelques galions discrètement… Même à la table des professeurs il semble que la monnaie change de main.

Et comme si nous n'étions pas assez le point de mire de tous ces regards, avant de me laisser pour rejoindre sa table, Harry passe une main dans le bas de mon dos et la descend pour caresser brièvement mes fesses juste avant que nous nous séparions !

Certains rires ou exclamations choquées fusent déjà des tables voisines pendant qu'Harry regagne tranquillement sa table et s'assied en m'adressant un sourire goguenard.

Imperturbable en apparence, je m'assied à la place que Crabbe et Goyle m'ont réservé pendant que Pansy semble être en proie à une crise d'étouffement. Je fais signe à Blaise de lui taper dans le dos et peu après, ce qui avait dû être une bouchée de pudding atterrit devant nous.

Pour la première fois, je remercie mes parents pour m'avoir appris à garder un visage impassible.

Il y a juste un détail que je vais devoir régler rapidement avec Harry. Oh oui, tu peux me narguer sur ta chaise, tu ne paie rien pour attendre.

Et quand je dis qu'il faut régler ça rapidement… C'est urgent oui, il faut absolument que je…

me débarrasse de cette érection !

**Fin.**


	5. réponse aux reviews et annonce d'une sui...

**ANNONCE**

Vous trouverez bientôt ici une nouvelle coécriture avec les mêmes Harry et Drago mais dans des scènes plus…explicites pour combler vos besoins de moins choupinoux !

Un grand merci à vous toutes, on n'espérait pas un tel succès

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Quiproquo** : Ta review nous fait trop plaisir et nous a donné envie de nous donner notre surnom. Vive les sourires béats ça fait un bien fou !

**Amandaa** : merci ! Nous aussi on adore qu'on nous lance des fleurs !

**Bilou : **Tu diras à ton père qu'il ne faut pas hurler parce que c'est important de nous lire ! mdr Ravie que notre Draco te plaise, quand aux livres originaux, en ce qui me concerne (Lemoncurd) je n'ai découvert les slashs qu'après le tome 5 et si j'ai tout relu depuis j'arrive à faire la différence, ceci dit devant la suite je sais que je lirais déjà en songeant aux possibilités de les caser donc forcément ça m'influencera…

**Oxaline : **merci pour les compliments et quand à mon pseudo.. merci aussi !

**Bilou** :

**KuroiMamba** : merci de tant de compliments ! Nous avons bien ri et nous sommes attendris devant notre prose, ravies de voir que c'est communicatif !

**Tatunette** : pas de prochains chapitres mais une nouvelle fic !

**Vif d'Or** : on, on est pas magiciennes, on s'inspire mutuellement, c'est très stimulant de travailler à deux. Bisous et sinon petit rappel : je ne sais plus où tu as dit qu'il fallait que tu te trouves un homme : bonne idée mais dans les fics ça se passe toujours mieux que dans la réalité !

**Artoung** : merciii ! Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, on sent que c'est du vécul !

**Cltho** : Il y a un grosse différence entre un type qui pense qu'une fille est une poule et lui colle le main aux fesses et ce geste fait entre deux personnes qui ont une relation, personnellement je ne me permettrais jamais de mettre la main aux fesses des hommes que je croise dans la rue même s'ils ont le plus ravissant des popotins, question de respect, par contre pour mon homme c'est autre chose ! merci !

**Lee-NC-Kass** : je vous ai fait fondre ? tant mieux ! Pourquoi Harry chasse la main de Drago ? deux possibilités : ou comme je le suggérais à la fin et comme l'a deviné Slydawn ce simple geste a des effets sur l'anatomie de Harry et il n'as pas envie de bander en parlant à ses amis, ou il trouve ce geste un peu déplacé, ce qui à force peu se comprendre.

**Lovely A , Gaelle Griffondor, TheoryofChaos, Shetane, Mifibou, Samantha Dreamangel **: merci !

**Yochu** : ravie de t'avoir donné un sourire idiot, j'adore quand un auteur me fait le coup!

**Warriormeuh** : merci et moi aussi j'ai bien rit en écrivant certaines parties

**Slydawn**: T'as tout compris ! C'était en effet une des possibilités de la réaction de Harry

**Loryah** : la suite ? regarde l'annonce un peu plus haut….

**Imeldamizi** : Oui, Drago, il se vexe vite ! C'est un grand sensible en fait ! La fic s'arrête là mais bientôt en viendra une autre


End file.
